A conventional hand tool is shown in FIG. 8 and generally includes an elongate handle 5 and two driving ends 6 and 7 which are an open end and a box end respectively. The driving end 6 has a clamp opening 60 and the box end has a polygonal hole 70 so as to engage a workpiece such as a nut, a bolt or the like. The conventional hand tool generally is made integrally by the same material which generally is alloy. The alloy is hard enough so that the hand tool does not deform when applying a torque to the workpieces. However, the alloy is expensive and the handle does not contact the workpieces so that the handle is not necessarily to be made by the expensive alloy. If the hand tool is made by less harder material such as medium carbon steel, some workpieces are harder than the driving ends 6 and 7 and the driving ends of the hand tool will be worn out quickly.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool that is made by two different materials wherein the driving ends are made by harder material and the handle is made by less harder material so that the manufacturing cost is reduced while the function of the handle tool is maintained.